Resurface
by roxxyvampire
Summary: 'Miracles can happen, Decim' But at what price? DecimxChiyuki. Short Story
1. Miracles Can Happen

||** Please bare with me as this is my first time using Fan Fiction. I was really inspired by the anime Death Parade and wanted to write some fan fiction. This will be a semi-short story, quite a few chapters. I do have a habit of making my stories really drama/romantic focused, so don't put those tissues away just yet haha. Also, I'm not entirely aware of how Japan's communication works nor do I have deep knowledge on anime in general, so if I mess up on a few things, please let me know. **

**Thanks again, I hope ya'll enjoy! ||**

Decim bowed politely as he released the two guests that had entered Quindecim for their judgement. As the elevator closed, he was left alone in the silence of his bar. Quietly, he made his way back to the table and cleaned up the mess his previous guests had made. Glass was strune everywhere, littering the floor and tables. His previous guests were even more distraught than normal. A fight had broken out amongst them, which escalated rapidly. Normally Decim would allow events to unravel without interruption, but he felt the urge to remove an important matter, Chiyuki's mannequin, which sat quietly in the center bar. Within the disruption earlier, Decim quickly and quietly transported Chiyuki's model into a separate room with his spider thread, as his guests nearly tore his bar apart.

After he finished cleaning, he went to move her back to the chair where he normally presented her. Her mannequin had become his top priority, caring for her and displaying her within the center bar. He had put great detail into her, right down to her beautiful green necklace. Her hair was the same raven black color with the hint of the white streak in her bangs. But Decim's favorite feature of Chiyuki was her smile, the smile that sparked such a wide range of emotions within his stone cold heart. He cherished her smile, and chiseled it to be as close to the same smile as Chiyuki's.

He carried her mannequin bridal style back into the bar and placed her gently in the chair.

"I'm terribly sorry you had to be put in there, our guests were quite distraught." he said, nearly a whisper as he fixed her body into the proper position. Her cold wooden eyes glazed outward, away from his. As hard as he tried to make her look as close to his original Chiyuki, he couldn't do much about her eyes. Her violet eyes were far more beautiful than what he could ever possibly create.

As he finished assembling her, a knock repped from down the hall. Decim turned to see Nona making her way towards him.

"Good evening Nona-san." he bowed stiffly.

"Hello Decim" she mused as she hopped on the bar stool closest to him.

"What may I help you with?" Decim asked politely, as he finished putting Chiyuki's Chavvot dolls upon her lap with his thread.

Nona eyed him suspiciously, as she watched him tend to the mannequin. She couldn't fully understand why he cherished the dummy as much as he did. And honestly, he was quite creepy about it.

"I came to check on you. Quin and I cut your judgements down since the…" she eyed the dummy once more before continuing, "recent events with the Dark Haired Woman-"

"Chiyuki." Decim corrected her, his face solemn.

"Yes. Chiyuki." Nona muttered, annoyed by his correction.

"I wanted to know how things have been going since then. How have your judgements been going." she finished her sentence coldly, eyeing him sternly. Nona knew how different Decim's judgements often were, which she had been allowing to go unnoticed until now. Oculus had now begun spying more recently on the matters upon them and she needed to get all the details. She couldn't allow Decim to lose his composure as an arbiter.

"Everything has been going smoothly, Nano-san. Thank you for your concern."

"Do not get soft, Decim. We are Arbiters, we judge the darkness within the souls of humans. I can't have you sending everyone for reincarnation. The Earth is already over populated." her voice was cold, as she gazed at him.

Decim nodded silently.

"I will pay closer attention."

Nona nodded, before glancing at Chiyuki's mannequin. Her face softened.

"Did you love her?" she asked softly.

Decim was taken aback by her question. Shortly before, she was all business but now she decided to wade through his personal intentions.

Silence filled the room as Decim tried to figure out what exactly he felt for Chiyuki. What he felt while she was alive was something he had never felt before. She caused him an avalanche of emotions to flood through him all within the few months she had stayed with him. He was lost for words.

"I'm terribly sorry, Nona-san, I do not understand what I had felt for Chiyuki…All I am aware of is that she was very special too me."

He trailed off, his eyes hooded as he glanced at Chiyuki's mannequin once more.

Nona nodded quietly.

"I know she meant alot to you. Maybe someday you'll meet her again."

Decim continued eyeing Chiyuki's model as Nona made her way towards the elevator.

"Miracles can happen, Decim." She echoed down the hall, which was followed by a mischievous giggle.


	2. Shall We Dance

Nona's question lingered with Decim, long after she had left. He was free for the rest of the evening, which also left him free with his thoughts, a past time that wasn't an easy task for Decim...

Love.

He had heard the term plenty of times before, with nearly all of his previous guests but he never fully understood it. Decim scanned the memories that were infinitely stored within him to find what he could on love.

Happiness. Kindness. Laughter. Passion.

Memories flooded his head of previous guests ideas and experiences of love.

A couple happily enjoying each other's company together, laughing and smiling.

A woman expressing kindness over a gift bestowed to her.

Two lovers entangled within each other, engulfed in passion and lust.

Decim was familiar with these memories, but he still could not understand their idea of love. Yes, he could recall feeling some of these emotions for Chiyuki, happiness, kindness and laughter on her part but passion? He couldn't grasp the emotion of passion. Shaking his head, Decim continued to scan the rest of his memories for anything else on love.

Soon more images arose, those of sacrifice, compromise and even pain come into light. He realized that many of these emotions were prominent while Chiyuki was alive and it made Decim unsure with himself.

He wondered if Chiyuki felt the same emotions that Decim was experiencing right now. He could recall her being happy, from what he understood of happiness. And he could recall her being kind, she even experienced laughter a few times.

But passion...he couldn't recall.

Decim glanced at Chiyuki's mannequin, wishing he could see her alive again. Wishing she was somehow here again. He fought back so many tears since she had left. And in that moment he knew the emotion of love. He knew then what he felt for Chiyuki. He felt love.

Soon another memory soon slipped before his mind. A couple waltzing slowly together, beautiful and pure. It made Decim's heart swell once more, and he had to keep himself from clutching his chest.

Pulling Chiyuki's mannequin off the chair he hoisted her straight with his threads. She dangled inches from the floor, her smile charming before him. He sent more of his threads to grab a dress from another room, bringing it back to him.

The dress was a deep navy blue, with a small amount of silver glitter rippling amongst it. Decim gently swept it over her mannequin, watching it fall slowly amongst her.

From his memories, he could see the gentleman bow before a woman of his liking, offering a dance and hoping she would accept.

With that in mind, Decim bowed and asked softly.

"Chiyuki-san, may I have this dance?"

His words came out flustered as he waited but Decim knew he would receive no reply. Grabbing her hand gently he began waltzing around the ballroom. His strings guiding her carefully across the floor as they danced quietly together.

Soon the silenced of the bar was filled with one of his pianist dolls, playing a soft melancholy tune. It was the number that Chiyuki skated to once before. Her memories began to flood Decim's mind. Memories of her skating, gliding over the ice. Soon he wasn't dancing with a cold wooden doll, but with Chiyuki herself, in his mind. Her form was far more graceful than he could ever imagine. She outshined herself even in his memories.

He twirled her gently around, his strings glistening in the soft light of Quindecim, as he grabbed her waist and moved slowly with the patterns of a waltz. It was difficult for him, moving his feet to the music and trying to avoid stepping on Chiyuki's wooden feet. Although he had never danced before, he knew if Chiyuki was here she wouldn't mind his lack of knowledge. In his mind, he imagined her smiling, her violet eyes happy while she filled the room with soft laughter. He imagined her teaching him how to dance just as gracefully as her. He imagined her holding him close, their bodies inches away from each other. A small smile formed on his lips as her memories continued to dance through his head.

Finally the music died down, as Decim gave her one last gentle twirl, her dress streaming around gracefully, catching the light.

Soon he stopped, both standing still within the center of the floor. Decim held her wooden body gently in his arms, her body limp and frail against his. And without his knowledge, tears began to fall from his cheek, staining hers.

**|| I realized with a few other Fan Fics posted by other writers that the waltz scene has already been displayed. I was really fascinated with the idea of Decim waltzing with Chiyuki, I hope I don't step on anyones toes. Thanks||**


	3. Scrying Pool

**|| Chapter in Nona's POV. I really didn't want to use the other characters POV but I found it necessary in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!||**

Soft glimmers of sunlight shot down through the gazebo as Nona sat in silence, pondering. Did Decim really loved Chiyuki? Did she truly start a once impossible situation to arise? When Nona planted human emotions within Decim, she had never considered the powerful emotions of love. Her curiosity merely overtook her, with the hopes of seeing a better personality pulled from him, but love was never in mind. Decim had done a marvelous job hiding his emotions prior to Chiyuki that Nona almost wondered if her implants had worked. He was eternally solemn, cold to those he'd encounter, a blank slate.

But something sparked the emotions to arise in Decim, and she truly wondered if it was Chiyuki's doing. It was without a doubt, that Decim felt something for her, but she almost didn't want to believe it. Yet since her departure, Decim had been a nightmare, both personally and dutifully. Ever since Chiyuki passed, he'd been 'seeing the light' in every soul and sending them for reincarnation, nearly flooring Nona and Quin. Nona almost wanted to curse this Chiyuki chick for giving Decim an all saints heart.

With a sigh, she stepped off the steps of the gazebo and made her way over to a small garden. It was modest in size, adorned with golden pillars of ivy and pearl white roses, snaking their way throughout the arch ways, which led to a small circular pool in the center. Nona stood quietly near the pool, her hands grazing the rough granite of the trim as she stared at her reflection.

Like Oculus's prying pool table, Nona had a scrying pool, allowing her to view the arbiter world and the human world as well. But unlike Oculus, she didn't use it for dirty tricks and suspicious spying, but instead for supervision of her Arbiters and their judgements.

With a touch of her finger, water rippled out into the center, casting a vision of cloudy white murkiness. The water almost seemed to come alive before her, billowing, as it waited for a command.

"Quindecim" she stated, while the water changed to the bar she requested.

Before her was Decim, slow dancing with the mannequin of Chiyuki. Nona watched him move, twirling his doll with the help of his strings. She couldn't help but frown sadly at Decim, as he continued to dance with his lifeless doll. Even if she couldn't experience sadness, she could still recognize it.

After a moment he stopped and she noticed him crying softly upon the doll, never leaving the center room.

Nona sighed before clearing the water with a sweep of her hand.

"Oh Decim…"

She felt sorry for him, whether or not she could fully understand what he was experiencing, she could truly say she felt sorry for him.

And with that feeling, she wanted to help him. He may have creeped her out with his doll collection, and he may have been one of the most boringest Arbiters she'd ever trained but she cared for him and saw him as equal.

With that in mind, Nona began brainstorming. Brainstorming an idea that could possibly help Decim. She had to admit, it was a nearly impossible idea, bringing a human back into their world, but she knew it had to be possible...somehow.

After a few minutes of brainstorming and countless strings of curse words, Nona figured out a plan that may possibly work but she needed the help of a very peculiar assistant.

Grabbing the receiver of her phone, Nona coiled her cold fingers around it as she dialed the number to the memory center with quiet persistence.

A few seconds later she had Quin on the line.

"I need you here, quickly."


	4. Galaxian

**||Nona's POV cont'd||**

A few moments passed before Nona could hear the elevator signal its arrival with a soft 'ding'. It stopped before her and inside were Clavis and Quin, snickering.

"Hello Nona-san." Clavis smiled, bowing quickly, while Quin exited the elevator.

"Hello and goodbye Clavis." Nona said casually, leaving Clavis alone in the elevator as she turned and walked ahead of Quin.

Quin shuffled behind, tired and annoyed.

"Nonaaaa. What do you want now?" the whining seemed to have started early to Nona, but she had a back up.

With a swift toss, Nona handed her a bottle of champagne, hoping to calm her complaints.

"Oh! Thanks, this will do nicely." she snickered while popping the top, spraying a shower of pink suds over her hands.

"I need your assistance Quin. I need to bring someone back."

"Difficult request, but who?" she burped. The bottle was already half way empty, leaving Quin with the slight buzz she'd always yearned for.

"Chiyuki. The black haired woman. I need her memories revamped into her mannequin."

"Nona, you know thats impossible. And anyways, she's already reincarnated." Quin mentioned as she downed the rest of the champagne.

"Already?" Nona asked, her eyes wide with surprise, "For how long?"

"Eh, she's on her 17th human year. I haven't really kept up with her-" Before Quin could continue her statement, Nona grabbed her over by the bottle and over towards her scrying pool, dipping her hand in the water.

"Chiyuki. I wish to see the soul's body of Chiyuki." Nona wished, her face hard with concentration as she waited for her image to appear.

After a moment a tall young girl appeared. No older than 17, she was nearly identical to the original Chiyuki hence a few facial structures. Her eyes were the same violet hue, rimmed with black lashes. But her smile...it was nearly non existent. She came across very sad-like.

"Her name now is Miyuri. She's healthy but is living a very difficult life." Quinn mused

softly, as Nona continued to watch the waters. She could feel the idea emerging, just on the tip of her tongue. She couldn't figure it out exactly, but the more she stared at the waters, the closer she felt to her answer. It was there, somewhere hidden before her but she couldn't put her finger on it...her finger...it finally hit her.

"She was -"

"I need an arcade game." Nona interrupted.

"What?"

"An arcade game. I need an arcade game; pinball, atari, wack-a-mole, something, anything as long as it has a screen." She snapped annoyingly.

Quin looked at her as if she'd gone crazy.

"Um..Ok. I think Ginti has an old one that he uses from time to time. Maybe we can grab that one?"

Nona said nothing as she made her way towards the elevator, leaving Quin to follow behind. She pressed the down button and waited for the doors to retreat. Within moments the elevator arrived. Clavis greeted them once more.

"Hello again, Nona-san. Where may I take you?" he mused with his tender smile while they piled inside.

"Ginti's." Nona uttered, as she waited for the doors to close. Quin shuffled uneasily behind her.

"We're on the hunt for an arcade game." Quin mused, trying to break the awkward silence that seemed to fill the air, but was met with the piercing eyes of Nona instead.

"Oh, sounds exciting!" Clavis chimed as the elevator stopped on Ginti's floor.

"Have fun!" he excused them while they stepped off.

"Ginti! I need your arcade game." Nona commanded as she made her way over towards his closet in the back.

"WOAH! What the hell?" Nona's most ill-tempered arbiter was polishing his kokeshi collection the moment they arrived but once he'd heard the need for his arcade game he had nearly climbed over the bar, roaring, his red hair matching his already redden temper.

Ginti quickly made his way over towards the hallway, trying to keep the ladies from ruining anything.

"Why on earth do you need my arcade game? What the hell has gotten into you?" But Nona ignored him, as she pushed her way pasts his door curtains and into another room. Ginti could be heard behind her, huffing a string of curse words. After a while she was able to find it, tucked away in the corner of his hallway.

"Pull it out." she commanded.

Ginti gawked at her, as if she'd gone crazy. Disobeying, he crossed his arms in hopes of making himself look bigger.  
"No. It's mine and I'm keeping it. Hell you won't even tell us what you're doing with it and-" before another word could escape, he was met with Nona's hand wrapped tightly in his hair, pulling him down to her height.

"Ok. Ok. Fine." Ginti, defeated, dragged the arcade game out, filling the room with a painful high pitched screech of metal on wood.

It was an old Galaxian game, still adorned with the buttons and joy-stick. It looked like it haven't been used in ages but it was perfect for Nona's plan.

"Will you finally tell us what it's for?" cried Quin from across the bar. She had already began pouring herself another drink.

"It's for Decim."

"Decim? Why the hell does he want an old arcade game? Has he finally grown bored with his dollies?" Ginti teased.

"Shut up and help me put this in the elevator, you big dummies." Nona complained while pressing the button.


	5. Death Interference

Decim stood quietly as he finished polishing the lasts of his drink glasses. Once they were cleaned, they shoned delicately in the soft purple light around him, adding to the beauty of Quindecim. His day was drawing to a close as he finished judging the last two guests for the evening. After their expected reactions, his guests soon were contempt with their judgements and he actually sent one for the Void, which he felt would make Nona happy.

Placing the glass aside, he glanced at Chiyuki's model, which sat at the bar before him rather than the chair she normally sat in . When things were quiet and no one was expected to arrive, Decim would move her throughout the bar, helping him with the small everyday chores or acting out scenes in his mind. It was calming to him, having her there with him even if she truly wasn't.

After a moment, the silence was broken with the familiar chime of an incoming elevator. Decim gazed down the hall, wondering who could be arriving, but his question was answered with a room full of complaints from Ginti and Nona.

"Damit Ginti, put your back into it! You're such a big baby." Decim could hear the strenuous grunts of his guests making their way down the hall. It had already taken them several minutes just to get to the corner turn that lead to the bar.

"I swear Nona, I'm never following your stupid ideas again. This is crazy." Ginti huffed as he continued to fill the bar with his complaints, clearly out of breath. He stopped for a moment, catching himself. As he did, he spotted Decim, staring at them with a puzzling look.

"Look Nona, he's still playing with his dolls! We brought this all the way out here for nothing!"

Decim ignored his complaints and sent an array of strings to fetch the large arcade game, hoisting it effortlessly to the center of the bar.

"Thank you, Decim." Nona huffed as she cut daggers at Ginti once more, making their way down the hall. Quin skipped ahead of them making her way straight to a bar stool.

"Hit me, Decim. I'm thirsty."

He nodded and began mixing one of her favorite drinks.

"An arcade game, Nona? May I ask what this is for?" Decim questioned as he continued to make drinks for the rest of his guests. Ginti eyed Chiyuki's doll before cutting his gaze over towards Decim.

"We drug MY arcade game over here thinking you could use it. But-"

Nona punched him nearly out of his seat before clearing her throat.

"I've got a proposition for you, Decim." Nona mused as she glanced at Chiyuki's mannequin.

"I've figured out a way to bring her back…" The room grew quiet with her response, as Decim slowly took in every word she stated. Bring her back? But how? He almost couldn't believe it...almost.

"What does my arcade game have to do with this?" Ginti complained, but Nona continued explaining, ignoring him.

She pulled out a small crystal vile which held the waters from her scrying pool, walked over towards the arcade station and splashed a small amount on the screen. Within seconds the screen began to come alive with a glow of soft white color.

"I needed an arcade game..or really just any game machine with a screen, because with this machine, Decim, you can observe the current human that has Chiyuki's soul." She watched Decim's face as he gazed astonished before continuing.

"You may observe but not interfere...except once."

He eyed her suspiciously, "Once?"

"Yes. Once...the only time you can interfere with her Decim, is when you decide to kill her."

Decim gasped, his eyes wide with terror as the rest of the room stared at Nona, appalled. Before anyone could interrupted her she continued.

"There is a red button on the machine that will give you the opportunity to kill her at your convenience, sending her soul back to you. When you decide the time of her fate, you can retrieve her soul and place it back into the mannequin of Chiyuki, bringing her back."

"Why can't I just wait til she dies a normal death?" he asked coldly.

"If you would rather wait that long, then go right ahead. But I can't guarantee her soul will come back to you if you choose that option. And if her soul doesn't come back to Quindecim, she can not be resurrected." Nona eyed him cautiously, wondering what his move will be.

Everyone in the bar was shocked with silence, even Ginti didn't have a word. The stage was Decim's, the choice was his.

Without a word, Decim made his way over towards the arcade machine, glancing down at the glowing screen. Before him was a young girl, possibly 16 or 17, walking along a busy highway. Her hair was the same dark shade that Chiyuki had but she didn't have the white streak along her bangs. Her face was slightly narrower and her frame was more athletic than slim but what left Decim yearning was her eyes. She had the same shade of violet eyes that Chiyuki once had. It had been years since he'd seen those eyes and it took everything in his power to keep himself from breaking down right there. He stared at them, amazed.

"Her name now is Miyuri. She's homeless and living on the streets. Quin was able to find out that her mother died at an early age and her father was never around after her birth. She had no other family and was sent to an orphanage, where she ran away shortly after." Nona stood beside Decim, watching Miyuri upon the screen. Decim's soft white hair covered his eyes, keeping Nona from seeing his expression.

He stood before the arcade machine silently, not moving a muscle. The cruelty of the matter left him speechless as he couldn't bring himself to speak any further upon the matter. Quin got up after a while and tried to consoled him but he just shrugged her away.

"I'm..t-terribly sorry. I ask to be alone with my thoughts, please." he whispered.

Quin and Ginti got up to leave, but Nona stood where she was.

"Decim, I'm sorry this had to be the only choice...but you only have to do it once." She patted his back and walked off amongst the rest. Before turning the corner to head back towards the elevator, Nona glanced behind her, with a word of caution.

"And Decim, whatever you do, do not let Oculus find out about this. I was able to mask this meeting at the moment, but if he is to find out about this, we'd all be in deep trouble. This goes for everyone." She mentioned, gazing at Quin and Ginti before stepping upon the elevator.


	6. Do You Understand?

**[[Just an FYI, the plot begins to thicken starting now, and my chapter updates may take longer. Thanks for being patient and thank you for your reviews! Enjoy!]]**

Silence filled the bar while Decim sat alone, suffering quietly.

'_Why_?' He thought. He couldn't understand why Nona thought this to be such a wonderful idea. He'd been enduring the pain of Chiyuki's passing for nearly 13 human years, and now this? Now not only did he have to observe her, he had to deal his hand in killing her as well? It was outright cruel.

Running his hand through his hair Decim glanced over his shoulder, towards Chiyuki's mannequin. She sat limp in her chair, staring at nothing. For all the time and effort he had put into her model, he finally had the chance to gain her back. For years he had wished for Chiyuki to return, hoping she'd one day walk through those elevator doors once again, and now he had the opportunity. An opportunity that came with a terrible price.

"I can't..I can't hurt you again.." His voice trembled with the coming tears. Her face stared blankly back at him, the chiseled pink smile etched hauntingly upon her face. Decim realized that he may never have an opportunity like this again. He knew that Chiyuki's mannequin was only that, a wooden doll, that held no feelings, no emotions...just like him. But unlike him, she was human, once. She lived within the moments, her emotions fresh and enticing. She lived a fulfilling life.

With a sigh, Decim pushed himself off the stool and over towards the arcade game. It seemed like it came straight out of an eighties game room. He had to admit, Ginti had good taste for vintage video games. The machine stood to about shoulder height, and was very large and bulky. The edges were worn down and in the center of the dashboard was a small joystick and one small red button. Decim eyed the red button, making certain to keep his hand away. Moving the joystick, the screen came awake. It glowed an off grey at first and then faded into view. Before him was Miyuri, sleeping under a bridge.

"So you really are homeless…" he whispered to himself, his heart aching for her as she slept among a pile of half-filled trash bags. She was using them as a makeshift mattress, which impressed Decim for a moment. Her cleverness seemed to have continued on to her next life. Although she was alone, it seemed to Decim that she had made a tiny temporary shelter under the bridge. About ten feet along the river were a small row of sandbags, stacked against the mud to keep the water from flowing towards her, while the rest were curved around to make an outer foundation. Her makeshift shelter didn't have any walls, as she used the bridge to shelter her from the elements. Surrounding her were dozens of gallon jugs, trash bags, blankets and a small seating mat.

He wondered how long she had been staying under the bridge, hiding away from the world. In the distance, Decim could see the sun perfectly beginning to rise and it amazed him how wonderful the graphics were on the screen, even if it was an old eighties video game.

After a moment, Miyuri began to stir awake, stretching and yawning. Decim watched closely, wondering what she would do with her day. It was strange to him, watching her live her earthly life. Even though he had judged the lives of countless humans, retaining their memories, he never fully comprehended the everyday struggle humans had to endure. Seeing the human of Chiyuki's soul live her life in conflict caused Decim to feel even more grief for her.

Miyuri pushed herself up after she awoke and raked a hand through her hair. It was untidy and dirty, but she managed to push an old hair brush through and calm it down. Beside her was a bag of clothes, where she pulled out a pair of black shorts, a purple tank top and a pair of worn out sandals. Her clothes were kept safe in the bag, allowing her to look presentable to the world. Decim was contempt with the fact that she managed to keep up with herself.

Decim continued to observe her for a moment until the elevator sounded the arrival of a sudden guest. He glanced towards the entrance to see Nona making her way over once again. Without a word, Decim turned back towards the screen.

"How is she?" Nona mused as she made her way over towards his side.

Decim kept quiet, his eyes not meeting hers. Nona didn't say a word either, filling the room with an awkward silence.

"She's homeless...I don't understand."

"This is the fate of her life. She has the choices to change it if she wants." Nona's voice was nonchalant, not a care upon her lips.

Decim couldn't seem to grasp why this life was planned out for her. Was this his punishment? Shaking his head, Decim made his way over towards a small seating area, isolating himself.

Nona glanced towards the screen, noticing Miyuri walking in a high end makeup store. She soon noticed her bagging many different types of makeup, smuggling it into her bag.

"A little thief as well."

Decim ignored her, not wanting to face the truth of the matter. He knew the problem of the situation. He knew Miyuri had no choice but to steal in her life, to survive.

Nona continued to observe her, watching her bounce from store to store, stealing small clothes and products from each one until she finally had to much in her bag for any more. She watched her make her way back to her makeshift shelter, stuffing each product into its designated bag. Unlike Decim, Nona could tell that the makeshift 'home' was not her permanent home. The bags were used for transporting her items, allowing her to travel with ease. Nona had a feeling that Miyuri probably didn't have a permanent place to stay, possibly hoping from one location to another.

After a while, Miyuri began to make up her face, dapping on lipstick, foundation and eyeshadow until she looked far more older than she was. She switched out her shorts for a mini skirt, stuffed her breast with a push up bra she stole earlier and pulled on a pair of boots as well.

Nona knew where this was going. She had observed the human world far too long to not know...But she wondered if Decim would understand.

Miyuri sold herself to random individuals to survive on her own. She was a prostitute, but lucky for her, she flew solo, not working under a pimp. Miyuri handled her business on her own, keeping her under the radar a bit and only handling enough money to eat, causing her to look less suspicious. Nona added up the readily available convenience of the bags and figured Miyuri didn't stay in one city for long.

Nona glanced over towards Decim, watching him run his fingers through Chiyuki's lifeless hair over and over, distant as he stared at the floor. With a sigh she turned back toward the screen, noticing Miyuri do what every prostitute would do. Haggle with men outside of busy clubs and host bars, persuading them until one was willing to pay her small price.

"Decim, come here please. You need to see something." Nona asked softly. She tabbed through many different ways she could go about telling him, but she figured up front would be the best way.

Decim placed Chiyuki's mannequin on the couch before making his way over towards her, his face blank as a slate. He stood behind Nona, watching the screen, as Miyuri followed a man up into an apartment, kissing and grabbing at his pants.

He had seen it plenty of times before, with the memories of his previous guests. This was lust, desire. But deep down, he felt that this wasn't exactly what it seemed.

"Do you understand what's happening, Decim?" Nona eyed him.

He stood quiet, not answering.

"To survive, she sells her body. She's a prostitute. This is her life, thieving and whoring away." she mentioned.

"Please Stop.."

"You can end this Decim-"

"Stop!" he snapped shortly, his eyes cold as he stared down at hers, shocked before him. Decim had never broken composure until now, but he quickly recovered.

"I'm terribly sorry, Nona-san."

Nona sighed and pushed him away, making her way back towards the elevator.

"She's in your hands now, Decim."


End file.
